¿un nuevo comienzo?
by LadySansadeInvernalia
Summary: Porque Petunia no cometería el mismo error por tercera vez.


**Disclaimer**: si estos personajes me pertenecieran, no viviría en un piso de 80 metros cuadrados

Hacía tiempo que sabía que su nieta era especial. Desde aquel día que estando con ella en el parque ésta cogió impulso y saltó del columpio. Antes de que a Petunia le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la vio aterrizar suavemente en el suelo, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sintió entonces esa sensación de déjàvú que la risa de Violet le hacían sentir. Y supo que ella también era especial, al igual que su difunta hermana. Esa hermana a la que tanto hizo sufrir en vida con su desprecio, y que también sufrió un poco en muerte al ver como maltrataba y despreciaba a su sobrino, al hijo de Lily. Y desde ese momento se juró a si misma que no cometería el mismo error una tercera vez. Que ella querría y apoyaría a su nieta desde ese momento, y que tal vez así, expiaría parte de sus de culpas, esas que tan amargos pensamientos le creaban en ciertas fechas (todos los 30 de enero y 31 de julio para ser exactos).

Por eso cuando el día 6 de junio, mientras celebraba con su familia el cumpleaños número 11 de la pequeña Vivi y una lechuza parda se posó en la mesa del comedor, se acercó a ella, cogió el pergamino que portaba en su pata derecha, y se lo ofreció a su nieta con una sonrisa. Y cuando Dudley la miró, entre temeroso y desafiante, sólo dijo "No te preocupes, todo estará bien".

Y todos los días que estuvo con su nieta antes de que esta empezara el curso, se dedicó a hablarle de su hermana, de esa persona que fue durante su infancia su mejor amiga, su confidente. Le habló de su pelo rojo, de sus ojos verdes, de su sonrisa "tan parecida a la tuya", de su capacidad de hacer crecer las flores y de hacer bailar las gotas de agua. Le habló de los maravillosos años que pasó en un castillo escocés, de cómo conoció allí al amor de su vida y de cómo se casó con 18 años, nada más acabar los estudios. Le habló también de la oscura guerra en la que tuvo que luchar, y le habló del sacrificio que hizo para salvar a su hijo. Le habló también de ese niño, del "Niño-que-vivió", el niño que olvidando el maltrato del pasado, les ofreció la oportunidad de esconderse, para que nadie pudiera causarles daño, el niño que salvó al mundo de el mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos. El niño que tenía los ojos verdes de su hermana, y al que no veía desde hacía más de 20 años.

Y el 1 de septiembre, quiso acompañar a su nieta a la estación, para estar con ella en el inicio de su nueva vida.. Y fue allí donde lo volvió a ver, fue allí donde volvió a ver a su sobrino, que le devolvió una sorprendida mirada con sus ojos verdes. Con los ojos verdes de Lily. Y entonces Petunia avanzó hacia él con la intención de decirle todas esas cosas que llevaba décadas queriendo decirle, pero al llegar a su lado lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle, mirar como el paso del tiempo había hecho del niño escuchimizado un hombre maduro que irradiaba seguridad en si mismo.

"¡Abuela! ¿es él verdad? ¡Es Harry Potter!" dijo Violet de pronto a su lado. Entonces él, bajó la mirada y le sonrió. "¿Primer año en Hogwarts pequeña? También es el primer año de Lily."

Y Petunia vió como detrás de su sobrino aparecía una sonriente niña pelirroja, que tenía más que el nombre en común con su hermana. Y no pudo más que sonreírle a esa niña, que tantos momentos felices le hacía recordar.

Pero la pequeña Potter tenía la vista fija en Violet, que había dado un paso adelante para decirle "Yo me llamo Violet, y estoy un poco nerviosa porque no conozco a nadie". A lo cual Lily contestó sonriente " No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, y mi primo Hugo también. Además mis dos hermanos y muchos primos están en Hogwarts también, ven te los presentaré" y agarradas de la mano se alejaron hacia un grupo de cabezas que eran, en su mayoría pelirrojas.

Y cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, cuando el equipaje estaba guardado y todos los alumnos montados en el tren, Petunia agarró con fuerza la mano de su nieta que ya se había acomodado en un compartimento junto a sus nuevos amigos, y le dijo que la quería.

Y mientras observaba como el expreso se perdía de vista, dejo rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sobresaltándose al notar una mano posándose en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien". Y nuevamente quiso decirle muchas cosas a su sobrino, quiso pedirle perdón por el trato que le dio, quiso decirle que como hijo de su hermana que era siempre lo había querido, y que le gustaría poder cambiar las cosas. Pero al abrir la boca él la interrumpió con una sonrisa "Ya lo sé, tranquila".

Y ella supo que era verdad, que él sabía que aquel 1 de septiembre se había despedido de su nieta pensando siempre en las otras dos personas que emprendieron ese camino antes que ella, esas dos personas que, aunque ella quería, no les supo demostrar su cariño, que su aquella mañana también se había despedido de Lily Evans y de Harry Potter, deseándoles buena suerte.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno aquí subo un nuevo fic que espero disfruteis. La verdad esque la idea de una Dursley bruja me llevaba un tiempo rondando por la cabeza. Y en uno de los capítulos de "postales de guerra" de Naite (leedlo es muy bueno) aparecía Dudley con una hija. Bueno esta vez no es adoptada pero se le parece. Y eso, que siempre he pensado que aunque Petunia me caiga mal, quiso a su hermana, y por ende a su sobrino también (aunque fuera bastante peor que Ron a la hora de demostrarlo XD) y por eso decidí escribir esta historia. Aún no tengo decidido si subiré un segundo capítulo o no, tal vez haga una continuació con un verano en casa de los Dursley o algo así ya veremos. Por lo de pronto espero publicar algo en San Valentín (H/G? Hr/R? L/J?)

Y nada este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que comentaron, o agregaron a favoritos a mi primer fic "No puede evitarlo". Verdaderamente me hizo muchisima ilusión y os lo agradezco inmensamente. Y como no a Naite, que es un encanto y que se preocupa por mí y me desea suerte con mi futuro examen (que está a punto de acabra con la poca salud mental que me queda)

un beso!


End file.
